utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Otori
|image = |kanji name = レイジング 鳳 (レイジング　おおとり) |romaji name = Reijingu Ootori |gender = Male |relatives = |3=Eiichi Otori}} (son) |3=Eiji Otori}} (son) |anime debut = Season 2: Episode 10 |seiyuu = Sugita Tomokazu (杉田 智和)}} Raging Otori (レイジング 鳳, Reijingu Ootori) is the president of the agency [[HE★VENS|' |3=HE★VENS}}']] is signed under: Raging Entertainment. He is also the father of |3=Eiichi Otori}}, |3=HE★VENS}}' leader, and |3=Eiji Otori}}. He is voiced by Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和, Sugita Tomokazu). Character Profile "President of the Raging Entertainment company. Always denying love, he believes that power is everything. A former top idol, and |3=Shining Saotome}}'s eternal rival." Appearance Raging has ash-brown hair, which his sons share, as well as a beard. Also, similar to Eiichi, he wears spectacles. His spectacles, however, are of a dark tint, keeping his eyes hidden. His main outfit consists of a black hat with a blue trim-ribbon. Underneath an animal-print and gray overcoat is a black collared shirt and a grey tie with a broken heart symbol. Finally, Raging wears white pants and white oxfords. Personality He described to be "intimidating" and "harsh", and by ST☆RISH's first impressions, to be someone "clearly extraordinary". He displays great competitive spirit, especially towards his rival, |3=Shining Saotome}}, unhesitatingly accepting Shining's suggestions on conducting the battle for the Uta☆Pri Award. A stronger display of his harsh competitiveness is how he readily declared that should |3=HE★VENS}} lose to ST☆RISH, he will not hesitate to disband them, despite his son being part of said idol group. However, after experiencing the "Happy Pulse" brought about by ST☆RISH's performance, without even waiting for the results to come out, declared ST☆RISH the winners and rather willingly accepted Shining's proposal on not dissolving |3=HE★VENS}}. He also turned more agreeable, as he turned out to be in a semi-alliance with Shining to allow |3=HE★VENS}} to compete in the Triple S, laughing boisterously along with his heated rival. Plot Raging was first introduced when the Uta Pri candidates were chosen, watching HE★VENS's concert from a balcony. Upon realizing that ST☆RISH was also nominated, he declared that if HEAVENS lost, they will be disbanded since according to him, he has no use for losers. He also agreed to Shining's proposition to use the same composer for the competition. He appeared skeptic at Shining's declaration that he was looking for the Happy Pulse although after experiencing it in the Uta Pri competition, he declared ST☆RISH as the winners and was about to dissolve the group until ST☆RISH and HE★VENS's fans protested. In the end, ST☆RISH used the wish that they won from the competition to allow HE★VENS to remain as a group. He appeared humbled during the last moments of the competition. Raging appeared in the last episode of the third season. He had seemingly conspired with Shining in a temporary alliance, which allowed HE★VENS to compete for opening artist for the Triple S and thus, aided in completing Shining's vision of a revolution. Similar to the ending of the third season, Raging's conspiracy with Shining continued at the beginning of the fourth season when they both inform Haruka that she's the only one composing the songs for the decisive concert. He also agreed to collaborate with Shining by having the members of HE★VENS and ST☆RISH perform together for the duet project in preparation for the decisive concert. However, it is later revealed that he intended to prove to Shining that HE★VENS is better than ST☆RISH through the duet project. After Eiichi mentally broke Otoya in episode 9, Raging was impressed and praised his son for crushing him in episode 10. He also ignored Eiichi who was trying to explain what he did to Otoya was in order to make their duet song a success. In episode 11, Raging felt betrayed when it appeared that HE★VENS weren't following with his plan to crush Shining. It was then when Eiichi reminded his father of his idol days when he competed against Shining. This enraged Raging who imprisoned HE★VENS in his agency as punishment for "defying" him. He was shocked when HE★VENS showed up for the decisive concert, but Shining appeared and convinced him not to interfere. In the final episode, Raging realizes his resolve and leaves, not bothering to wait for the results of the decisive concert. Trivia *His ( |3=Eiichi}} and Eiji's surname, Otori (鳳, Ootori), has two possible meanings, the first being "a male phoenix", the other "a symbol of joy". **The first meaning may allude to the blue flames in |3=HE★VENS}}' initial performance. *According to Eiichi, Raging retired from being an idol after he sold nineteen million copies of his hit song "Love is Dead" during a fierce competition against Shining. He was humiliated when Shining surpassed him by selling twenty million copies of his hit song "For Love". Category:Male Category:Raging Entertainment Category:Idols Category:Others Category:Characters Category:HE★VENS